Forum:2003-06-04. If you are really a Hey Arnold fan you are goin to do this.., by Michelle
Michelle, 04/06/2003 2:52 PM :WE ARE GOING TO BRING HEY ARNOLD BACK, WE ARE GOING TO SAVE HEY ARNOLD, IF WE JUST BELIVE IN OUR SELFS :Yes, there is a second movie (The Jungle Movie), but it's only in script form since the show is cancelled. :~This may be long, but if your a concerned HA! fan, then this will mean a lot to you.~ :We’ve heard a lot about how the Jungle Movie will not be finished unless fans write to Nick. Well, very few have done so. The result? Nick receives a couple letters here and there, but by the next week, they forget about how strongly the fans feel. :HOWEVER, if we all write at the same time for a certain amount of time, say a certain week, it would be bam!, bam!, bam! All of the sudden, Nick’s mail readers will be getting so much Hey Arnold! fan mail, they won’t know what hit them. Maybe for once, they’ll finally realize how important this show is to their network. :I :f Hey Arnold! fans send letters in over this summer, or ‘unite’ if you want to call it, our hopes for The Jungle Movie will be much stronger then if a couple fans were to send a letter here and there. We need to make Nick realize just how many fans love Hey Arnold! and how much we want to know what happens after The Journal. :Summer time is the perfect time to do this. So, for the first week of every month of summer, fans should send letters writing their hearts out. It doesn’t matter if you write once everyday, or once a week, or once a month....just try to do it the first week of each month, starting with June, to July, and then August. Of course, you can write the whole month, but make sure at least one of the times is during the first week. :I don’t know how others may feel about this idea. I don’t want this to be like I’m telling others what to do; this is a suggestion that I’m trying to pass around to EVERYONE. Please, this is EVERY Hey Arnold’s fan’s event. :Why try this? Well... Rugrats was cancelled and then after about three years, it was put on again. Why? Because sacs and sacs of letters came in. Letters by kids, by parents, the whole nine yards. Please, pass this on to your brothers and sisters, to your parents, and to your friends (even if Hey Arnold! is not their favorite show, BEG them, bribe them...LOL). We need as much help as we can get; send in as many letters as you can (remember, HAND-WRITTEN letters mean more to Nick :I know many think that other people will write, so why bother? Well, here's a *news flash*. In the past few months, everyone’s been thinking that, and thusly, no one ends up writing, except for the occasional, rare, ‘loyal and persistent’ fan. Please, we need YOU-yes YOU! EVERY letter counts, and who knows? Maybe it will be yours who touches their heart. :There’s tons of quizzes on this board to see how much you know about Hey Arnold!. Well, this is a different kind of test. Quizzes test your knowledge; this tests your loyalty and love for the show. If you truly believe you are a fan of Hey Arnold!, you know you’ll write. If you don’t care, well, then you must be really bored reading this post, or going on this message board. :Anyhow, pleeeeese reply! This is so important to me, and I hope it is to anyone who wants to see The Jungle Movie, and if nobody replies, then not only will I feel like crying, but then I guess,...Hey Arnold! really needs a lot more concerned fans, then I thought. And that would be a sad, sad, case. :Please reply whatever you think, and help save Hey Arnold! Make a difference! :) :The address to write to is: :Nickelodeon 1515 Broadway New York, NY 10036 :(Write it down somewhere, and keep it in a safe spot, so you always have it whenever you write a letter. ) :Please help. (I wouldn’t have suggested this if Hey Arnold! wasn’t as desperate for letters as it is now.) :~Let’s make this the best summer ever, and blow Nick away!~ :The officials days to send your letters to nick will be on the last week of this month and the first one of July. Please send at least two letters. Remember you can’t send two letters identical if you do so nick wont take us seriously. In the letters tell them everything, like for example: you want the jungle movie, new episodes, the patakis…ect. Just tell them everything, the longer the letter the better, well I wish everyone good luck, please e-mail your friends and tell them to write letters to nick to. I’m going to translate this in Spanish for other people who don’t understand English very well… but remember every letter counts so start writing and remember that we can make a difference we can save Hey Arnold just as he saved he’s neighborhood. :Well good luck :Love :Michelle ---- Cool, 04/06/2003 6:17 PM :Hey, I'm trying to start a website on this! But it seems the first week of each month seems to vague! It needs to be one day. But then I think to myself how impossible that would be for the HA! fans all over the world to write in on one single day. :Why just the summer holidays? Why not the first week of each month of every month? :So what will it be? A week or day? Should it be called National Save HA! Day? Come up with a title!!! :Oooh, all this recent buzz about saving it is really cool, and I will make a website for it, give me time. :-Stephen, :Manager ---- Michelle, 04/06/2003 9:01 PM :Well I never thought of given it a name but now that you mentioned it, well lets call it: :The national weekend of Ha, ahh I think it stinks tell me when you come up whit something. And yeah it should be the first weekend of every month, but is just that this moth is a exception J . Well did I answered your question? Ahh well then do a site, maybe I’ll do a site two. Two site of the same equals more people two see and understand our purpose don’t you agree? ---- PicRaider, 05/06/2003 5:07 PM :I will write! I want to know what happens between Helga and Arnold! ---- Michelle, 05/06/2003 8:08 PM :Hello PicRaider, yeah you can even e-mail to your friends about the idea. Well see ya, and yeah write from your very heart ---- Arnoldlvr23, 06/06/2003 12:33 AM :This message has been deleted by the author. ---- Arnoldlvr23, 06/06/2003 1:21 AM :This message has been deleted by the author. ---- Michelle, 06/06/2003 11:07 PM :Please enter this site so you can learn more about the plan of sending the letters to nick, the adress of the site is: :http://groups.msn.com/ThenationalweekendofHa/_whatsnew.msnw?action=edit_welcomemessage :please join inn. ---- Meismel, 07/06/2003 11:53 AM :I wrote to Nick. I can't believe they did that , I've been so busy on the computer and with other stuff I couldn't see that. Well Michelle is right , write to Nick and save Hey,Arnold! :>From: "Michelle" :>Reply-To: "Arnold's Room" :>To: "Arnold's Room" :>Subject: Re: If you are really a Hey Arnold fan you are goin to do this.. :>Date: Wed, 4 Jun 2003 21:58:57 -0700 :> :>We attempted to deliver this message to you with HTML formatting. However, your e-mail program does not support HTML-enhanced messages. Please go to your E-mail Settings for this group and change your E-mail Preference to "Text only". :>http://groups.msn.com/ArnoldsRoom/_emailsettings.msnw :> :>MSN Groups :> ---- babygirl19, 07/06/2003 8:20 PM :yei think thats a great idea, and im in all the way. Long Live Hey Arnold! ---- Mic_Mic_Clone, 10/06/2003 1:48 PM :I wrote my letter and I'm prepared to write more. I typed my letter on the computer because my handwritting is very legible but not the best. I'll handwrite them from now on though. I ask for the Patakis the new episodes and of course the movie. I'll ask if they will put the Jungle Movie in a book as well as the movie. :What about Party Wagon is it already created? :See Ya! :^_~ :Mic Mic ---- Michelle, 10/06/2003 7:08 PM :I don't think that Party Wagon is yet drawn but it is writined down..i think. Anyway im sending my letter the last week of this moth and then i'll be sending another one in the first day of the other moth. :We can win deep voive, see ya in two.